


Partners To The End...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: End of Watch. (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Quotes Added., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: LAPD-Laid Bare...Fact Finding File.13th Division-(unlucky for some)...





	

A crime fighting force-to be reckoned with-fighting for public rights-not wrongs.  
Keepin' up the fast pace-in crimes-rat-race.

Evil stuff-goin' down.

Pumpin' up the gas-risk takin'-saves some worthy ass.  
Stop it!-Drop it!-givin' it their best shot-were cops-its what we do.

Declarated- for Bravery.

"Sirs over there-nice hardware!-nervously-wantin' a 'piece'-of that action man!"

"No kiddin'-I need to know?"

"I'm a happy man-your my brother-did you know that?"

"Yeh!-sounds right-good to know!"

"One question-can you live-without me?-Talk to me-lets hook up together.  
I've got your back bro-you've got me-in a spin-you know-I love you man."

"Love you to-bro!"

"Follow me dude-coffee time-then-your all mine!"

Workin' with violence-lovin' with passion.

Two beautiful faces-mixin' up-their 'races'-blending a sweet sugar-rush!  
Dancin' together-shootin' out together-finally-full-filled together....

"Phew! Hey dude"......."Ohhh brother!"

Life and death-tears and trauma.

Now were done-gunnin' for each other-were layin down our weapons.

"Lay low-home boy-no one owns you ass-but me dude-stop right there...  
Its ok to do it-right now-I love you bro-please don't go-like that"..

Held in a final embrace-soulmates to stalemates-until the end-of watch.

Epilogue:  
Speech of Honour...  
"Gone-is my life-my lover-my brave brother."

The End.


End file.
